


Who is Wanheda?

by suburbia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M, Small Towns, sorry i really dont know where this will go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suburbia/pseuds/suburbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Classic High School AU  (NO ONE DIES. SAD BACKSTORIES MAYBE. HAPPY ENDINGS FOR ALL.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lexa peers outside the car window. Everything is covered in dirt or grass, there’s not a single gas station or any building in sight. It’s been like that for the past hour..

 

“Nothing like back home is it?” asks Indra, Lexa's Godmother.

 

“No. Not at all.” Lexa duly responds, holding  her gaze outside the window.

 

Indra sighs  “We're almost there, thirty more minutes.”

 

Lexa continues looking out the window. The sky is full of blue, not a cloud in sight. The sun beaming down, it's about 101 degrees outside, but in the car it is quite cool with the ac hitting her bare legs.

 

~

The pair finally arrive at Indra's house after a painfully long six hour drive. Compared to the other houses Lexa saw on their way through town, Indra's house is one of the nicer ones. It's a one story building with a green lawn and plenty of flower bushes.

 

Lexa gets out of car and immediately feels the heat of the sun. She walks around the car to gather her things. Indra opens the trunk of the car and helps Lexa with her suitcases.

 

They walk into the house, it’s nice. The walls aren’t painted any color, there are two couches that surround a TV, and there are frames on the wall of various events and vacations the family has been to. Indra leads Lexa down the hall and shows Lexa the room she would be staying in. The room gives off a relaxed vibe. The walls are white covered with a couple of tacky frames that say things like “Home Is Where The Heart Is.”, there’s a bed in the middle of the room with floral print covers, and the floors are wooden.

 

Lexa drops her suitcase on the ground and thanks Indra. Indra takes that as her cue to leave so she backs out of the doorway to let Lexa unpack.

 

~

Hours later and Lexa is finally done unpacking. She throws herself down on the bed and puts her hands over her head and closes her eyes. Finally, she can rest.

 

_Knock knock_

 

Lexa groans, “Come in.”

 

“All done packing?” asks a deep masculine voice. Must be Lincoln, Indras son.

 

Lexa sits up from the bed so she can talk to him properly.

 

_Woah._

 

Lincoln is a lot bigger than she remembered. A lot more handsome now too. He has a couple tribal tattoos and has zero body fat now. She would probably be in lust over him if it weren't for the fact that she is a lesbian.

 

“Did you hear me?” Lincoln inquires with his arms crosses over his chest.

 

“Hm? Oh right! Yeah I did, I just finished right now. You look different. I-I mean a good different!“

 

Lincoln chuckles lightly and replies, “Yeah that’s what happens when you give up twinkies and don't see someone for five years.” He smiles widely, “Come on, give me hug, I missed you!” he slowly walks over towards the bed with his arms wide open.

 

Lexa rolls her eyes, but accepts the gesture. Lincoln smells a bit like sweat and cologne, but she doesn't mind. Lexa missed him too, she hasn't seen him in years, but she has talked to him everyday.

 

“So, you're gonna be the new kid Monday, how do feel about that?” He asks softly, taking a spot next to her on the bed.

 

Lexa sighs, “Exactly how you think it would. Awful, but at least i'll have you.” she smiles and he nods excitedly in response. “That's the spirit! You always got me.”

 

~

Except when Monday did inevitably roll around Lincoln ditched her the moment he saw his girlfriend.

 

Great, now she looks like the lost new kid.

 

Lexa looks down at her schedule. Her first class is Psychics . As Lexa walked around campus she realized that it’s actually not that big. There are no multiple stories, or actually hallways for that matter, not even lockers. There are a total of 5 brick buildings with 12 classrooms in each, one administrative building, a small theater, one pool, and one cafeteria that also doubles as a gym, according to her student map. This is nothing compared to her old school.

 

Lexa hears ringing and she assumes that it’s the First Bell telling her to get to class. Students were walking past Lexa were talking loudly as they each walked to their classrooms. There were a lot of students, but much less than what Lexa is used to back home. Much, much less.

 

Lexa walks into the classroom, it's pretty spacious, as science classrooms should be. About twenty other kids are in the room. The only open seats are all in the back, meaning Lexa will definitely need to use her glasses in this class.

 

Lexa walks down the aisle and sits next to a brunette wearing her hair up in a pony tail. The other girl looks up and down at Lexa and slightly nods her head in approval. As Lexa sits herself down she notices a metal brace wrapped around the girl's leg.

 

“You can ask.” she hears the other brunette say.

 

Lexa looks back up at the girl “What happened?”

 

“I said you could ask, doesn't mean I would tell.” she looks Lexa up and down once more, “Even if you are hot.”

 

Lexa quirks her eyebrow and lets out a small smile. “Well then, care to tell me your name?”

 

“Raven Reyes, at your service “ Raven holds out her hand and lexa shakes it. “Lexa Woods. Pleasure to meet you.”

 

“I know.” Raven says as she bring her backpack up on the table.

 

The teacher, Mr. Sinclair, speaks up once the late bell rings. “Okay kids lets get started….”

 

~

An hour passes by and Lexa and Raven have already exchanged schedules. They find out that they have AP Statistics together 6th period, Criminal Justice before break and AP English right before lunch. It’s starting to look like Lexa doesn't even need Lincoln anymore.

 

Raven and Lexa walk over to their next class, Criminal Justice. Its an elective class that was only given to her because she didn't choose another elective. By the looks of the class’ enthusiasm, it seems like nobody wanted this class either.

 

~

Break was actually not the worst. Lexa ended up meeting Lincoln again, only because his girlfriend happened to be Raven’s best friend. Lexa would normally say that it really is a small work after all, but in this case, it's really just a small town. Lexa's just glad that she didn't have to face the humiliation of being the new kid with no friends.

 

Her next two classes fly by with ease. Lexa had met a girl named Anya in her third period class, she thinks they will probably be very close by the time the semester ends.

 

After fourth period ends, Lexa and Raven head over to the cafeteria for lunch. The tables are filled with the same people as they were at break. It’s like their territory and everyone knows where and where not to sit.

 

The two girls decide to get food later because all of the lines are terrible long. Raven’s group’s table is in the very back of the cafeteria.

 

Lexa and Raven sit opposite of Lincoln and Octavia. Normally there would be more people, but Raven says that they all went out of school to get lunch.

 

Lexa observes her surroundings, she notes that there is always an odd open space of tables and seats in the opposite corner of them. Lexa knew that there was no way a whole clique of students are absent at the same time. Something is up.

 

“Hey guys, why is nobody sitting over there?” Lexa points at the empty table, looking expectantly at Raven.

 

Octavia almost chokes on her pizza and Lincoln looks like he's turning blue from lack of oxygen. Raven shakes her head and smoothly says “Don’t worry about it.”

 

“What? Why would I worry? Should I be worried now?” Lexa is looking from Raven to Octavia to Lincoln and back again to Raven. “Just tell me please, it can’t be _that_ bad. Does it smell over there or something?“

 

Lincoln looks like his normal color now and speaks up. “That's Wanheda’s table. The table in the middle of the other empty ones. No one sits at the other two because they're afraid of being that close.”

 

“Wanheda.” Lexa thinks she has heard of the name before. “Isn’t that a character from some tv show? Doesn't it mean something?“

 

“The commander of death.” Lincoln states.

 

“Riiiight. So, why are they called that?” Lexa inquires, not quite buying this Tall-Tale. She might be the new girl, but she’s not stupid.

 

“She. And she is called that because whoever she's around dies or is assumed dead.“

 

“So she's a serial killer?“ Lexa says jokingly, but no one laughs.

 

“No you idiot!“ Raven brings her hands up to cover her face.

 

“Just-ugh- everyone she comes in contact with dies sooner or later! It's freaky. It’s like she's curs-”

 

“Shut up! Shut up, she's coming !” Octavia whispers harshly as she swats Raven’s arm.

 

“Don’t. Look.” Raven whispers to Lexa.

 

Lexa ignore her comment and looks up from the table and meets beautiful blue eyes. The other girl's eyes look harsh, but she gives Lexa a small smile. Lexa’s gaze is quickly torn when she feels a shoe dig into her shin.

 

“Ow! That hurt!“ Lexa exclaims while still whispering, giving Octavia the her best death glare.

 

“I told you not to look!” Raven bites out in a hushed voice. “Thanks, O.” Raven adds, Octavia only nods in response.

 

“She's not even scary. I don’t see what the big deal is. She looks like a normal girl, don't you think it's kind of fucked up that everyone ignores her?” Lexa argues.

 

“Nope.” they all say in unison.

 

Lexa shakes her head and begins to get up from.her seat.

 

“What do you think you're doing?” Raven insisted, gripping Lexa’s arm stopping her from moving any further.

 

“I’m going to go talk to her, you guys are being ridiculous.” Lexa tries moving her arm, but Raven is a lot stronger than she looks. “Raven. Let go of me.” Lexa demands.

 

Raven looks terrified. “You don't understand, once some kid named Murphy made fun of her for being the commander of death and the next day he went missing. Completely off the grid. No one has heard from him since. I can show you.”

 

Lexa begins to sit back down in her chair as Raven pulls out her phone and quickly begins typing.

 

“Look,” Raven begins reading head lines off of her phone. “Local Student Goes Missing and How You Can Help. Local Student Missing for Months, Assumed Dead. Memorial for John Murphy...held January 15, 2013.” Lincoln cringes at the date, he remembers the memorial. John wasn’t always a good kid, but he tried.

 

“Two-thousand-thirteen Lexa! That was years ago! Look at this interview they had with a student.” Raven plugs in a pair of earphones and gives one bud to Lexa and puts the other in her own ear.

 

Raven holds the phone so that she and Lexa can view what’s on the screen together.

 

The interviewer is asking students about what they thought of Murphy. Each student brought up Wanheda. They all believed she had something to do with his assumed murder.

 

Lexa clears her throat and looks back to see the blonde eating her lunch as she sits alone. Lexa pulls out the ear bud. “I’m sorry Raven, I still don’t really believe this whole ‘Wanheda’ thing. IT must have been a coincidence. She's just a teenager, like us. How could she possibly do that?”

 

Raven shrugs “I don't know, but what i do know is I don't feel like dying anytime soon and i’m sure as hell not going to let you die either.”

 

Lexa can see how strongly Raven feels, so she drops the subject. Still, she can't stop thinking about the mysterious “Wanheda”. She had to have been seen as “normal” at one point, right? Who were her friends before Wanheda? What is her real name? What's her favorite food?

 

Lexa's thoughts are interrupted by the bell, signalling that lunch is now over. Great, she was so caught up in Wanheda she forgot about getting lunch. Hopefully Lincoln won’t mind stopping somewhere after school so she can buy something.

 

They all get up from the table and walk towards the exit. Lexa looks over her shoulder to see Wanheda still sitting down, waiting for everyone to leave.

 

Lexa walks with Octavia across campus to get to their Government class, it might sound like a long walk, but really it only takes about three minutes.

 

“What do you think of Wanheda, Octavia?” Lexa asks as they walk along the walk-way.

 

Octavia shrugs. “Not gonna lie, she freaks me out. I don’t know what to believe, but I also don't want to take any chances. Better to be safe than sorry.” Octavia replies as she types something in her phone and tucks it back into her jean pocket.

  


~

Finally, the day is coming to an end, only one more hour left of school. Lexa is starving.

 

Lexa walks into her last class of the day, Statistics. Lexa had been looking forward to this class since her freshman year. Unlike most people, Lexa enjoys mathematics and the complexity of it all.

 

Raven waves Lexa down and points to the desk next to her own. Lexa makes her way past the rows of desks and takes a seat in the chair next to Raven.

 

Raven smiles and straightens out her posture. “Lexa! Meet the only person who is just as much of a genius as I am, Monty. Monty, this is Lexa.” Raven points to boy sitting behind them.

 

Monty wears a grin that spread from one ear to the other and waves to Lexa. “Hello.” He says simply.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Monty.” Lexa says with a small smile.

 

The boy next to Monty who was turning away is now facing towards Lexa.

“Well hello there pretty lady.”. This boy has a goofy smile on along with a pair of goggles on his head.

 

Raven rolls her eyes “And that’s Ja-” the boy cuts in “Jasper, Jasper Jordan.” He says sticking his hand out.

 

Lexa only quirks her eyebrow in response and starts to turn back around to face the front of the class until she see’s a familiar form walk into the class.

 

The entire class goes silent.

 

Wanheda.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa learns more about Wanheda's past
> 
> (There is death mentioned in this chapter but no one who died was lgbt+ so....yeah)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some rlly nice feedback on chapter one, so thank you to everyone who commented nice things! Much love xx  
> The comments are literally the only things that made me want to keep writing this so seriously thank you!!!

**(September)**

 

Currently, it is Friday morning, too early for Lexa’s liking. It is a school day after all, so she has to get up. Lexa is fairly used to her routine now that it has been a few weeks since she had arrived in Arkadia.

 

The town itself is pretty awful in every way imaginable. There are no hang-out spots for teens, anywhere. There’s a Wal-Mart, a Target, two grocery stores, more 99 cent stores than necessary, and one tiny movie theater. Back in Polis, Lexa’s hometown, she would actually have trouble deciding what to do with her spare time. Now, her options are: walk around Target, pay to watch a movie, or go over to someone’s house.

 

Other than the town itself, everything else had been great. Her temporary living situation with Indra and Lincoln didn’t feel uncomfortable at all. In fact, it felt more like home than _home_ ever felt like home.

 

Indra even let Lexa renovate her room so it felt more like her own space and not like the guest bedroom it really is. The tacky posters are now removed and replaced with posters of bands/artists she likes and various pictures of her, Raven, Octavia, and Lincoln. The former white walls are now a forest green, Lexa’s favorite color, and her bed sheets are still the same floral ones as before.

 

School has, so far, also treated her well in the past month. Lexa has made great friendships that she can really see lasting a lifetime. Speaking of, Lexa remembers a text that she didn’t respond to earlier:

 

 **Raven (6:35am):** Did u do the homework for physics? I was 2 lazy

 

Lexa rolls her eyes, remembering why she ignored her friend’s text message.

 

 **Lexa (6:40am):** Yes, I did.

 

Lexa smirks at her phone, she knows what Raven wants, she already took pictures of her homework yesterday in prep for this very moment, but she wants her to say it. (or type it.)

 

 **Raven (6:41am):** ….can i have pics pls?

 **Lexa (6:42am):** Since you asked so nicely...

 **Lexa (6:43am):** (2 attachments)

 **Raven (6:43am):** YES ! MY NEW LORD AND SAVIOR !!!

 

Lexa types back a quick response and puts her phone down to continue with her morning routine.

 

~

Lexa arrives to school with Lincoln, and as usual he leaves with Octavia. Where they go, Lexa has no idea, and never wants to find out. So, like always, she goes to the cafeteria to meet up with Raven.

 

There aren’t many people in the cafeteria, which is expected considering school doesn’t start until another half hour, so Lexa spots Raven easily and begins to make her way for their usual table.

 

As Lexa walks nearer she can see that Raven is looking at her phone then quickly scribbling down something on her paper and repeats the cycle.

 

“Good morning, cheater.” Lexa teased as she took her seat and placed her bag on the surface.

 

“Be quiet, Woods.” Raven muttered, shoving her shoulder causing Lexa to laugh in response.

 

“Jesus, Raven. How do you expect the teacher to read your handwriting? It looks like a five year old did your homework.” Lexa says as she squints her eyes, trying to read the mess that Raven calls her homework. Hell, she gave Raven her answers and she still doesn’t know what on earth is written on this girl’s paper.

 

Raven shrugs “Not my problem.”

 

Lexa shakes her head “You’re ridiculous.”

 

“Not ridiculous, I just choose to spend my time on things more important than neat handwriting.” Raven winks at Lexa before she returns to copying down answers on the paper in front of her.

~

The day actually goes by quite fast for Lexa. Her first four classes have each been a little more entertaining than they have been for the past few weeks. It is now getting to that point in the school year where teachers are preparing for an important project for the quarter.

 

Anya, the dirty blonde who sits next to Lexa in English, laughs at how excited Lexa gets when she hears the teacher announce upcoming individual and partner projects. The average student would normally hate these big projects, but Lexa loves them. While most people see these projects as a waste of time, she sees them as a challenge and an opportunity to test her knowledge.

 

“Aren't you just adorkable, getting all excited over school work.” Anya teases Lexa, whispering so only she can hear her.

 

Lexa kicks her softly in response.

 

“Ow! I thought nerds are supposed to get beat up, they don’t do the beating.” Anya joked.

 

_RING_

 

Lunch time.

 

Lexa offered Anya a seat at their lunch table, but Anya rejected the proposal. She is more of a lone wolf, Lexa noticed. However, Anya has already came over for game night a couple of times, so Lexa figures it won’t be long until she accepts the seat.

 

 ~

Since school has started, their lunch table has added two more seats for Monty and, reluctantly, Jasper. Octavia was very against letting Jasper sit with them at first, but once he promised not "be gross" with any other girls in front of her, she let gave him the ok.

 

They’re actually getting along quite nicely now, Lexa can tell because Lincoln is starting to get a bit wary of Jasper, always asking Lexa if Octavia talks about Jasper at all when he isn't around. She doesn’t understand why he feels threatened, it’s very obvious Octavia loves Lincoln, there is no way she would leave him for Jasper. Still, she assures Lincoln that Octavia still only has heart eyes for him and him only.

 

Regardless, Lexa enjoys each of their company, but she still feels like something isn’t right. Every lunch period her gaze always travels off to the far corner of the cafeteria. Most of the time, she’s there, but today there are only empty tables and chairs.

 

Lexa can’t help her interest in Wanheda’s legend. There has to be more to it than just Murphy, she’s tried multiple times to bring up with Raven, but every time she shuts her down and changes the subject. In fact, it's almost like the whole situation angers Raven. 

 

Once the bell rings, Lexa gathers her stuff and quickly walks with Octavia out of the cafeteria.

 

Lexa glances over her shoulder to make sure Raven or anybody from their clique is around so she can finally get some answers.

 

“I need to know more.” Lexa insisted.

 

Octavia glances over her shoulder, making sure she’s the one Lexa is speaking to. “Um, are you talking to me, because I'm very confused. Need to know more about what, exactly?”

 

“Not what, who. About, Wanheda! Why won’t Raven give me any more details about her? What’s her name? Who started this ridiculous nickname? And why is that-”

 

“Okay,” Octavia stops walking and puts her hand up to stop Lexa from talking any further. “Seriously, breathe. I’m going to need more time to talk to you about this than the five minute break we get to walk to class. I have a test I need to make up after school, if you really want all of these questions answered, I’ll text you around four so you can come over to my place so we can talk privately. Kay?”

 

Lexa sighs, but at least now she’ll get answers. She thought it would be a lot harder than that to get Octavia to talk. In fact, Lexa had plenty of bribes lined up if needed.

 

“Fine.”

 

~

The final class of the day, and not to mention Lexa’s second favorite class (her first being Government). Lexa greets Raven, Monty and Jasper who are already seated, as usual because they are the first one’s in class.

It takes only a couple more minutes until almost all of the seats are filled up and the late bell signals the start of class.

 

Lexa peers across the classroom to the only empty desk, closest to the teacher's desk almost separated from the rest of the classroom.

 

It’s Wanheda’s desk. An odd sight seeing it vacant, she is always at school. Not that Lexa would know that for sure, it’s not like she pays extra attention to Wanheda’s attendance or anything like that. Nope. Not all all.

 

~

Mrs. Sydney takes up most of the class period lecturing about finding relationships between two subjects. It wasn’t too complicated, even Jasper got the hang of it without asking Monty for help. At the last ten minutes of class, Mrs. Sydney announced that the first project of the year was coming up soon based on what they learned today.

 

Lexa enjoyed today’s subject, so she was looking forward to the project and what it would entail.

 

However, what Lexa was really excited for was going over to Octavia’s house in the next hour. Finally, she would get some answers.

 

Now that there is only a couple minutes left, everyone is gathered by the door waiting for the bell to allow their exit.

 

Raven interrupts Lexa’s thoughts. “Hey, you busy after school?”

 

Lexa can feel her palms getting clammy. “Uh, yeah, why?”

 

“Okay good, can I come ov-” Raven pauses and looks at Lexa, clearly expecting a different answer. “Wait, what? Did you and O make plans without me or something?” She asks with a raised brow, crossing her arms.

 

Lexa swallows hard, she can't mess this up. She quickly pulls herself to together and looks Raven right in the eyes. “Nope, I’m going over to Anya’s to help her study for our next English exam.”

 

Raven keeps her stance for a moment, but quickly lowers her arms, seemingly buying the lie.

 

“Sounds lame, count me out.” Raven says nonchalantly.

 

Lexa smiles, shaking her head. “Good, cause’ you were never _in_ anyway.”

 

Shortly after that, the last bell rings, causing all of the students to flood out of the door.

 

Lexa pulls out her phone while Raven talks to some boy Lexa has never before, and brings up Octavia’s contact.

 

 **Lexa (3:10pm):** Just lied to Raven about meeting you after school. She thinks I’m gonna be with Anya.

 **Octavia (3:11pm):** shit. she’ll probably txt me then.

 **Octavia (3:11pm):** oh wait, I have a real excuse, im good :) sorry u had to lie to her tho :(

 

Lexa looks over to Raven whom was still conversing with the same boy from earlier, she didn’t look like she was dying inside, so Lexa announces her departure and waves good bye. Now, she could head over to the parking lot where Lincoln was most likely waiting for her.

 

~

 

 **Octavia (4:22pm):** alright im home get ur ass over here. lets get this over with already

 **Lexa (4:22pm):** On my way!

 

~

 

Lexa knocks on the door, a young man opens it. Lexa assumes this is Octavia’s older brother that she brings up every once in awhile, Bellamy, she recalls.

 

Bellamy lets her in and tells Lexa where Octavia’s room is located.

 

Lexa passes by frames on the wall, she could tell some photos were older than others by how young and small the Blake siblings looked in them. They still look the same, it seems as though they each only got taller, and more attractive throughout the years.  

 

Octavia’s door is wide open to the point where she see’s Lexa walking down the hall. Octavia gets up and tells Lexa to sit down anywhere as she yells at Bellamy to not interrupt and slams the door shut.

Lexa reviews the room as she sits on Octavia’s twin bed. There’s a desk with a cork board above it that has mostly pictures of Octavia and Lincoln in them, along with other photos of Raven and her, and there’s one with just Lexa and Octavia during one of their game nights. She distinctly remembers Octavia _needing_ to take a picture of her and Lexa for the purpose of putting it up on said cork board. Besides the pictures, there are little inspiring quotes that say things like “Do it with passion or not at all.”

 

“Okay,” Octavia starts as she sits across from Lexa on her bed with her legs crossed, mimicking Lexa’s posture. “What do you want to know. One question at a time, please.”

  


So many questions rush immediately at Lexa’s mind that she is at a loss of words.

 

Lexa decides that she wants to start small and work her way up to the bigger questions.

 

“What’s her name, you know, before Wanheda?” Lexa has thought about this a lot, it was ridiculous to her that she had the blonde in a class, and still no one has said her real name before.

 

“Clarke. Clarke Griffin.” Octavia answers.

 

“Clarke.” Lexa repeats, testing how the name rolled off her tongue.

 

“Okay, let’s move on please.” Octavia says, clearly uncomfortable.

 

“When did people start calling her Wanheda?”

 

Octavia leans her back against the wall and stares at the ceiling, Lexa can tell she’s thinking.

 

“Everyone called her that as a joke in eighth grade. No one was serious about it until Murphy disappeared.”

 

That answer only sparks another question for Lexa. “Why did people call her that before Murphy?”

 

Octavia sighs, changing her position. “She was in a car accident. It was pretty bad. A head on collision with one of those big diesel trucks. It caused another car with three other people behind them to crash too.”

 

Lexa’s heart is racing, she locks her jaw and swallows hard, trying to hide any emotion that dare show. “What happened to them?” She asks quietly, bringing her knees up to rest her chin on and wrapping her arms around her legs.

 

“They all died. Two parents, one kid, the truck driver, and Clarke’s dad. Most of them on impact, except for Clarke’s dad and obviously Clarke. She was pretty much fine, a mild concussion and some minor cuts that needed stitches."

Octavia stopped to catch her breath. "Her dad on the other hand, was doing not so great. His organs were all messed up and he had some head trauma, but they stabilized him. The story goes that when Clarke and her mom got to visit him and after Clarke's mom left he room, he flat lined and the doctors just couldn’t bring him back. Murphy, the kid who went missing, named Clarke the Commander of Death after that and the nickname kind of stuck when he, well, you know.” 

 

Lexa is starting not to like this Murphy guy that much. “Sounds like Murphy was a kind of shitty guy. No offense, may he rest in peace or whatever.”

 

Octavia chuckles softly and brings her gaze towards Lexa. “Yeah, he was. As he got older though, he got better. Still a dick, but he was better."

 

Lexa nods, keeping her opinions to herself. “I still don’t get it though, why does Raven not like talking about her?”

 

Octavia sighs, getting up from the bed. “Alright, I’m gonna need some snacks for this story. I’ll be back, you want water or juice?”

 

Lexa ponders the questions for a moment. “I’ll just have some water.”

 

"Mmkay."

 

~

Octavia comes back with a stack of bowls filled with different foods in each. Popcorn, chips, pretzels, and more chips along with two water bottles. Lexa gets up to grab half of the bowls and carefully sets them down on the bed.

 

“Jeez, O, this is what a snack is to you?” Lexa looks at Octavia and back at the food again.

 

Octavia only responds with her tongue sticking out of her mouth.

 

They each get back on the bed and start snacking on the food in front of them.

 

“Okay,” Lexa takes a sip of her water, then closes the lid and puts it back down on the sheets. “How is Wanheda connected to Raven?”

 

The other girl settles herself down on the bed and puts a bowl in between her crossed legs. “Okay, okay. I’ll stop stalling. But before I get into the real story, you need to know a little bit of background so,” Octavia takes a big handful of popcorn and shoves it into her mouth and muffles out the rest of her sentence.

 

“Let’s get started.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone interested in what "game night" is? Because i wrote a scene of it (but i deleted it from the 'final cut') and i wanted to know if anyone is interested in reading it? I could post it as the next chapter just for fun, it really has nothing to do w the plot :/ Yes ? No? 
> 
> I have a tumblr btw that you may follow, if you'd like, @ al-x-s .tumblr .com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally find out more about Finn, Raven and Clarke!!!! oh i mean... Wanheda.....

Lexa was probably a little too excited about learning about Clarke’s, as well as Raven’s, considering she was expecting it to be a not so happy story.

 

“Niylah.” Octavia started.

 

Octavia elaborate further on who Niylah is and why exactly she is significant to Raven’s connection to Clarke. Lexa eventually learns that Niylah was apart of Clarke's clique, Clarke used to be the _it_ girl. Everyone knew her for more positive reasons than why they know her now. She was known as the rich and pretty girl that everyone wanted to be friends with (if they weren’t already).

 

As Octavia put it “Girls didn’t even know if they wanted to be her or get with her.” That made Lexa laugh.

 

Time goes on and Octavia finally gets the story moving along. “So after the whole Murphy thing, Niylah was really the only friend Clarke had left. I mean, people still talked to her, but not like before. Niylah and her got...close.”

 

Lexa raised her brow, did Octavia mean what she thinks she means?

 

“Close as in… romantically close?”

 

Octavia gestured her hands as if it would help grasp the word she was looking for. “Um, yeah sort of. I know they weren’t official, but for sure they were into each other.”

 

Lexa nods in understanding, she’s been there before.

 

“So, what does Niylah have to do with Raven?”

 

“Well she does and doesn’t. Niylah was more like a trigger. You see, Niylah had a close call with death, it freaked her out so bad that she fled town.”

 

Wide eyed Lexa asks her the only questions running through her mind. “What happened?”

 

“Long story short, Niylah was on her way to Clarke’s house, she got hit by a car, fell into a coma, and woke up about six months later. It was crazy, I think that was when Wanheda’s legend was officially born and no one took Wanheda lightly anymore.” Octavia’s tone was starting to falter, she no longer tried to even keep her usual nonchalant demeanor, Lexa could tell this was all a very tough subject.

 

“Well, no one except for Finn.”

 

Lexa’s eyes shot up, her brain running with questions. She could tell this was it, the connection.

 

“Who’s Finn? Oh my gosh, is this the connection? How does Raven know him?” Lexa knows she’s probably being rude, but she can’t help it.

 

“Shut up!” Octavia jokes, throwing a piece of popcorn at Lexa’s face. “I’m getting there! Let me talk, then ask questions. Damn Lexa, find your fucking chill.” Octavia chuckles as Lexa dramatically crosses her arms.

 

“Fine. I’ll be quiet….for now.” She huffs.

 

“Good.” Octavia says with a wide grin spread across her face, poking her tongue out Lexa. “Now, Finn was Raven’s boyfriend.”

 

_Was_

 

Lexa repeats that word to herself, mentally. Considering they’re talking about Wanheda, Lexa could already assume where this was heading. Now Lexa felt really guilty for treating this more as drama and not a serious subject.

 

“Finn never believed in fairy tales, especially Wanheda’s. He believed it was just slander made by self-conscious teens that were jealous of Clarke. So he befriended her, it started out innocent, just wanting to make her feel not so…” Octavia looks at the wall behind Lexa as if the word she was looking for would be there,  “alone. But eventually he, like Niylah, fell for her too. Raven could’ve stayed with Finn, he sure as hell would have never broken up with her, but she respected herself too much. She broke up with him, she couldn’t be with someone who didn’t love her the way she deserved to be.”

 

Lexa feels her heart drop. Raven is such a good soul, that must’ve tore Raven apart to do something like that. However Lexa also knows Raven deserves all the happiness in the world, even if she is a sarcastic, borderline narcissistic asshole, and if Finn was in the way of that then it was for the best.

 

“So, what happened between Finn and Clarke?” Lexa ponders.

 

Octavia sighs, Lexa can tell this is where it gets heavy.

 

“It lasted two months. When we came back to school for Junior year everyone and their grandma knew about Finn’s death. He died of a car crash over that summer.” Octavia laughs, it’s bitter, not like a joyous giggle, it’s filled with sadness. “See a pattern here? Anyway, Raven was so depressed, then angry, then sad again, and then pissed.”

 

It didn’t take a genius to know what, or rather, who Raven was mad at. “Pissed at Clarke, right?”

 

“Bingo. She was furious, Wanheda took away her best friend, her first love, her family really. Finn meant the world to Raven, he wasn’t just some skater boy with nice hair. They knew each other since before they could remember. They came as pair, so naturally I got to know him too. He was sweet, always sticking up for the little guys.” Octavia is looking down at her hands. Lexa can tell she’s holding back tears.

 

Lexa wonders if she should say something to comfort her. But she can’t. She can’t relate. She has never been through anything even remotely like that, so she settles for moving next to the other girl and wrapping an arm around the other brunette. Octavia leans into her touch, fully wrapping herself around Lexa.

 

“Thanks, Lexa.” she mumbles.

 

“No, thank you for telling me all of this, Octavia. I really appreciate this. You are so strong.”

 

Octavia pulls back and wipes her tears away. “Wait, I’m not finished yet.” She clears her throat and takes a sip of water. “The car crash, Raven was driving. They were taking Raven’s car that she was fixing up on a little joy ride. They finally got the engine to work, she invited me to go along but I didn’t go because Bell stopped me. He said it wasn’t safe because Rae didn’t have her license yet.”

 

Octavia lets out a shaky breathe, Lexa puts her hand over Octavia’s, rubbing the back of her hand with her thumb. “It’s okay, you don’t have to finish the story, I know enough.”

 

“No, no, I can finish it. I’m okay.” Octavia looks at Lexa nodding her head leaving her newly formed tears alone, she has a smile on her face, but it’s bittersweet.

 

“They were on the outskirts of town, you know, where it’s all farmland and open road. It’s always empty, only a few cars passing by now and then. Raven was turning at a four-way stop and some stupid dumb fuck truck driver didn’t stop and slammed right into her car.”

 

Lexa actually flinches at the thought of the incident. “Was the truck driver under the influence?”

 

“No, he was just an idiot. Finn flew out of his seat, he wasn’t wearing a seat belt. And Raven well,” Octavia’s voice substantially lowers, as if it pains her to say the words. “You’ve seen her leg, she lost herself after that, for a little while anyway.”

 

Octavia pulls her hand away from Lexa’s to wipe away the wetness on her cheeks. “Raven tried beating the shit out of Clarke. If Lincoln wasn’t there, I don’t know what would’ve happened. She was swinging and yelling at Clarke, I’ve never seen Raven so furious. Ever since then, Raven has stayed her distance from Clarke.”

 

Lexa tries imagining Raven rampaging so hard that only Lincoln could hold her back. It’s a difficult image to picture, the Raven she knows now is strong, but surely Octavia could’ve stopped her.

 

“Why didn’t you stop her? I mean, she’s tough, but I’m sure you could’ve stopped her, right?”

 

Octavia laughs, a full blown laugh with plenty of tears and even a snort.

 

“Why are you laughing? Is it something I said?” Lexa says scratching her head, feeling a little embarrassed, like she missed something.

 

“Oh nothing, I guess you wouldn’t know. You never saw Raven before her brace. She’s tough and strong now but even Raven now looks like a stick drawing of Raven then.”

 

Lexa nods in agreement. She’s sitting shoulder to shoulder now with Octavia, their backs against the headboard of Octavia’s bed.

 

“Do you want to spend the night?” Lexa hears her ask. Lexa looks at her phone, her lock screen is a picture of the beautiful flowers she had grown in Indra's backyard, the time reads 7:35pm with a battery power of 20%.

 

“Depends, do you have an Iphone charger?” she’s staying no matter what the answer is, Lexa just likes to mess with Octavia, which is probably very much needed after that heavy conversation.

 

“Duh.” Octavia says as she points to an outlet that was a lot further than Lexa wanted it to be.

 

“Okay then, looks like I’m staying over.” Lexa says, lifting herself off of the bed to go plug in her phone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that! Sorry that it has been a while since i last updated, school has been awfully stressful :c  
> Speaking of, good luck to anyone taking AP exams or finals or college exams!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about any grammar/spelling mistakes. This is not edited very thoroughly.


End file.
